Be Careful What You Wish For
by WildChild005
Summary: She made a terrible wish from the help of the Apple of Eden and it's caused him to forget who she is...So, with some wisdom from the Clan Mother; she has to team up with him, so they can bring King Washington down and she can undo her wish
1. My Stupid Wish

Be Careful What You Wish For

Tyranny of King Washington

Connor/OC

_May the sun bring you new energy by day, may the moon softly restore you by night, may the rain wash away all your worries, may the breeze blow new strength into your being and may you walk gently through the world and know of its beauty all the days of your life_

(Promise)

I'm very thankful for the people in my life.

I thought my life ended when my mother was killed by my father, Charles Lee.

He just left me in the woods to be die.

I thought I was going to die, until I was found by Achilles.

Achilles took me in as his own daughter and has treated me as his own daughter.

It took awhile, but I started calling Achilles 'Father' and he didn't object to it.

We had a quite, simple life until Connor came into our lifes.

He told us that he drew the Assassin's symbol in the sand on the beach and the Clan Mother of his village told him to come to Achilles.

He told Connor that he wasn't going to train him.

I asked him why he wouldn't train Connor and his exact words were, "I'm too damn old."

I watched Connor to see what he was going to do.

I was secretly hoping inside that he wouldn't turn around and easily give up.

I felt some relief when he just went to the stables to find some shelter.

It was by my begging and encouraging Connor that Achilles gave in and said 'yes' to training Connor.

Achilles started rethinking his decision about training Connor, because we both constantly fought.

It was a rare occasion when we got along.

But, that one fight.

That one fight made me do something stupid.

I made a wish that I had never met Connor and to my horror that wish came true.

So, now, Connor has never met me, he never became an Assassin and worst of all, General Washington became King Washington and he was mad with power.

Well, there's that

Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

Thanks(:


	2. Another Fight, The Wish

_Looking behind I am filled with gratitude, looking forward, I am filled with vision, looking upwards I am filled with strenght, looking within, I discover peace_

Chapter 1

Promise and Connor were sitting around the fire that Connor had made.

They had a fight earlier and they weren't talking.

The fight was about the thing wrapped in the blanket next to her.

The piece of Eden!

He told her that it would help them bring down Charles Lee and she said that it would drive the holder of the Apple mad.

Promise watched Connor poke the fire with a stick.

"Connor?"

He didn't stop with the fire, but he lifted his head to signal that she had his attention.

"You know that we can keep the Apple."

"Promise, don't start."

"Well, you know we can't!"

He threw the stick in his hand down and stood up.

"The piece of Eden will help us bring down your father."

Promise felt rage pulsating through her veins.

"That man is not my father!"

Connor knew better than anyone to bring Lee up and call him her Father.

Even though he was her biological father, he was nothing to her.

Achilles was her father!

"Yes, he is! Because, you're like him in so many ways."

That's when something inside of her snap.

She moved toward him.

She drew back her hand and slapped him across the face.

The slap to his face stung, but it didn't turn his head.

He looked at her.

He saw the tears building up in her eyes.

He finally realized what he said to her.

"Promise, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

She raised a hand to stop him.

"You've said enough Connor."

She walked over to her made up bed by the fire and grabbed the wrapped up blanket.

She didn't look at Connor as she started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!"

She stopped where she was and looked at Connor.

He was just watching her, waiting to see what she was going to do.

"You know, Connor. There are times I wish that I never met you."

Connor felt like the wind was knocked right out of him.

He really couldn't believe what she just said.

Promise went to walk away, when she felt this immediate heat in her hands.

She looked at the blanket in her hands.

The piece of Eden was shining through the thin blanket.

The heat became so unberable that she dropped the blanket.

The piece of Eden rolled out of the blanket and the light became so bright that it was blinding.

Promise shielded her eyes from the light.

The blinding light was the last thing that Promise remembered, before slipping into unconscious.

Well, there's that

Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


End file.
